What Can I Do?
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: *One Shot, part of the Temptation series* Sarah's mother has been acting really mad and cranky for a while. Can she figure out a way to help?


Okay guys. This is just a one-shot on how I'm feeling right now. So I'm using characters from my Temptation story to sort of explain it. My friend does these when she feels down, so I thought I would make one too.

Summary: Sarah's mother has been acting really mad and cranky for a while. Can she figure out a way to help?

* * *

**What Can I Do?**

"Mom, what's wrong?" Sarah Veerthorne asked her mother on the phone. Impact Wrestling was currently having a house show near her home in Rapid City and since the week before, Sarah's mother was in a bad mood.

"_Sarah, don't start." _Her mother sighed angrily.

"I just want to know what's going on!" Sarah said, trying to not shout. "You've been acting really cranky!"

"_I'm just tired! Now leave me alone!" _Her mother shouted, shocking Sarah.

"I just wanted to know why you're acting this way! No need to freak out!" Sarah said.

"_SARAH!_" She shouted and then… _click!_

Sarah growled, "She hung up!" She laid on the couch in her locker room and started to think.

You see, Sarah's mother and older sister, Stephanie, have never really got along. They always fought off and on and Stephanie always caused trouble. Don't blame the mother, blame Steph because she was the rebel and got into trouble and made bad choices. Example of a bad choice? She lost her first son when she and her first husband got divorced and now she was currently married to a crackhead. They smoked all the time and acted like they never cared about the six year old son they have.

And at around April, Sarah's mother and Steph got into a huge fight and since then haven't spoken to each other. But then just last week, Sarah was told by her mother that she went to the town pawn shop and saw almost all of Steph's things there, most of the stuff was what she gave her. The owner of the store, who was a good friend, said that Steph and her husband sold everything and are moving to Michigan, where her father lived. The worst thing was, she didn't tell them before they left! A similar thing happened ten years ago, but the only difference was Sarah's mother didn't know she left until one year later.

Sarah let out a deep sigh as she thought. The door opened and in walked Sarah's friend, Christa Sullivan.

"Hey Sarah." Christa greeted. Sarah only responded with a groan. "What's wrong?"

"Tried talking to Mom, she's still in a bad mood." Sarah answered.

"Still? She's been acting that way since she found out Steph left." Christa said.

"I know." Sarah sighed and stood up. "I don't know what to do, Christa. I don't know why she's acting like this and I want to help her. But every time I try and help her out, she freaks out on me."

Just then, the door opened again and Frankie (Kazarian), Sarah's boyfriend, walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Sarah's mom is still in angry mode." Christa answered.

"She tried calling her?" Frankie asked.

"Yep." Christa suddenly got an idea. "Sarah, do you think the reason your mom is acting this way is because of Steph leaving?"

Sarah shook her head, "I don't think it's Steph she's worried about since they rarely get along. I think she's worried more about…" She started to tear up. "Matthew."

Matthew was Sarah's six year old nephew and Steph's second son. When they left for Michigan, Sarah didn't even get to see him one last time. She always had the feeling Steph didn't really care for him.

Sarah started to cry and Frankie wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"Sarah, relax. I'm sure he'll be fine." He whispered.

"I just can't believe she didn't at least let us see him one more time before they left." Sarah cried.

"To be honest Sarah, I never really liked Steph." Christa said.

Sarah stopped her crying and calmed down, "If only I knew what was really making Mom feel this way. Maybe it is that."

"How are you going to find out?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out." Sarah looked at her phone. "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to have lunch with Tyler." She said, referring to her older brother.

She walked out of the building with her backpack on her shoulder.

_**Later:**_

Sarah and Tyler were sitting in their booth in the restaurant eating their lunch. As they were eating however, Tyler noticed something was wrong with Sarah.

"Sarah, are you okay?" He asked.

Sarah put down her bacon cheeseburger and sighed, "To be honest Tyler, no. I tried calling Mom earlier today to see what's wrong because she's acting all cranky and she freaked out on me!"

"Have you been asking her all the time?" Tyler asked.

"No, this is the first time." Sarah said. "I don't know what's wrong with her and it's getting me pretty mad too."

Tyler looked at her, "Sarah, I think it may have something to do with Steph leaving last week. You know, with her seeing all those things in the pawn shop? It really hit her hard, finding out Steph left without telling us."

"That's what I thought." Sarah said sadly. "But that was last week. It was hard for me too, but at least I'm over it a little bit. She needs to deal with it and move on."

"It's not that easy for some people. Tell you what, I'll talk to her and try to make her calm down." Tyler suggested.

"Will you do that for me, Tyler?" Sarah asked.

Tyler nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

Sarah smiled and hugged her brother, "You are the best brother ever." She let go of the hug, "But when you do talk to her, please don't tell her I said anything to you."

"I won't, I promise." Tyler assured as he hugged Sarah again.

* * *

That's sweet of Tyler to take some weight off of his sister's shoulders. Anyway, I'm currently in a similiar situation Sarah is and I feel a bit better after writing this. :)


End file.
